Colby x Charlie
by LXS
Summary: Attention citron chaud ! Ceci n'est qu'un modeste one shot !


Auteur : LXS

Disclamer : Ils m'appartiennent pas et bla et bla et bla

Paring : Colby x Charlie

NC-17

_Je dédicace ce modeste one shot à Cybelia, même si je ne la connais pas personnellement j'adore son travail _=)

L'eau coulant sur mon corps, cette même eau qui vient de mon âme, de mes blessures.

Je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer mais lorsque de nos lèvres, nous savourons enfin les sentiments d'amour et de rage partager. Je ne peux y résister. Je ne peux le nier. Notre amour commun comme arme de destruction massive sur mon cœur, sur ma vie.

Qu'as-tu fais de moi petit génie ? Ouvre les yeux, quitte ton tableau noir quelques secondes, et regarde … Voit où tu as guider mes pas !

Je ne ressens plus rien, je ne suis plus qu'un amas de chaire et d'os, qui n'attend plus que de tes mains des caresses tendre et douce. Pour faire vivre mon corps.

Une coquille vide qui n'est remplie que de larmes amères et douloureuses emplie d'une sourde solitude. Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais à me délaisser pour tes math ? Regarde moi !

Mon cœur se meure d'amour chaque jours pour toi petit génie. Ma volonté s'évapore dans le néant de ma douleur. Tu es l'instigateur de ce mal qui me ronge et qui me détruit secondes par secondes.

Même l'Afghanistan n'aura pas eu autant d'impact dans ma vie… Alors que toi Charlie… Il a suffit d'un regard innocent, d'un sourire chaleureux, et je me dévouais entièrement à toi.

Tu es mon ami, mon amant, mais tu ignores encore combien mon amour pour toi est grand et fort. Ton simple prénom provoque en moi un tsunami de contradiction.

Bonheur, tristesse, amour, détresse, solitude, et pourtant, lorsque tu es là le monde… Mon monde est tellement plus vivable…

J'ai cru durant nos longs mois de collaboration, à notre histoire, et depuis que notre amitié s'est transformée en un nous, que tout cela serait possible et surtout durable.

Ton arrivé dans ma vie… Les retrouvailles de nos âmes sœurs, là après tant d'années de séparation. Mais au fond il s'agit là de ma destruction.

Tu sais que j'ai lutter contre cet état de fait, sais-tu combien ma vie est brisée sous ton ignorance ? Tes yeux tellement curieux d'observer le monde, où innocents lorsqu'ils quittent le tableau pour une explication quelconque. Et j'ai peur que si de mes lèvres posées sur les tiennes, tu ne perdes cette si belle aura et naïveté, et que notre relation présente creuse un gouffre entre nous, nous éloignant l'un de l'autre.

Comprends-tu enfin cette envie qui est mienne et qui me décide à partir loin de toi ? Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle auprès de toi, pourtant tu es le seul oxygène qui me maintienne en vie. Quelle ironie non ? Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place auprès de toi.

Je souris, après avoir déposé mon stylo près du bloc note, me lève et vais m'asseoir sur mon canapé. Ce soir je le sais tu as une conférence. Je me sens mal de lui faire subir cela.

Je prends mon arme, que j'ai longuement nettoyer et charger avec soin. Je pose le canon sur ma tempe. Je soupir fortement. Ferme mes yeux sur sa photo. Comme dernière image garder en mémoire le visage d'un ange.

Je vais pour appuyer sur la détente lorsque j'entends une clé dans ma serrure, et ma porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître le visage figé dans l'inquiétude de mon geste présent. Mon ange.

Les traits figés dans l'angoisse et l'horreur, il laisse tomber ses affaires, qu'il avait en main, avant de se précipiter sur moi. Je pose mon arme, sur la table basse devant moi avant de me retrouver allonger sous son corps chaud, tremblant de peur et ses sanglots qui l'empêche de parler, et ses larmes qui se déverses sur moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime … Non j'en ai la certitude maintenant, mais il m'aura fallu croire qu'il n'en était rien. Il est vrai que tout est nouveau pour lui. Il croyait, aimer les femmes et il se retrouve à me faire part de ses sentiments pour moi. Et là comme une litanie il me le dit et me le répète qu'il m'aime moi. Moi Colby Granger, que je suis tout pour lui. Une équation qu'il a réussit à résoudre rapidement, et que malgré mon passé il tient à moi et me le répète sans cesse. Ces paroles sont un baume pour mon cœur qui se réchauffe, et j'ose poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et il me répond tendrement, et il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nous sommes là réunis tendrement enlacés et nous savourons ces quelques minutes de tendresse.

Mes mains osent se balader sur son corps couvert encore de vêtements. Et je me surprend à penser à faire l'amour à ce petit génie qui est là blotti contre moi. Après un nouveau baiser empli de passion, il écarte son visage du mien, me sourit et me dit timidement.

**-Colby... Tu es le seul et l'unique, le premier et le dernier dans mon cœur. Je... Je t'aime...**

Je lui souris à mon tour, je l'aime aussi. Tellement, je n'arrête pas de le lui dire et je pensais qu'il n'écoutait jamais lorsque je le lui disais. Il m'embrasse furtivement, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, et il me souffle, nos deux regards encrés l'un dans l'autre.

**-Fais moi l'amour Colby !...**

Je le regarde surpris, je vérifie qu'il soit sérieux, avant que mes mains ne s'emparent de sa chemise et ne la lui retire rapidement. Il me regarde surpris avant de sourire. Je le sais à ce moment là qu'il est plus que prêt et plus que sérieux.

Je réagis vivement l'enlaçant tendrement et le mettant sous moi. L'allongeant sur le canapé, j'ai tellement envie de savourer notre moment. Le partager avec lui, il y a encore quelques heures je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et maintenant, je suis là, lui sous moi, prêt à me donner son corps pour la première fois.

**-Charlie, je t'aime tellement !** Lui dis-je, tout en le déshabillant. Son sourire s'agrandit et m'aide à aller plus vite.

Il fini par retirer sa chemise, impatient mais aussi craintif de la suite. Je l'embrasse tout en caressant son torse, je sens sous mes doigts sa peau chaude qui n'attend que cela. Et puis je l'entends lui soupirer, ce qui accroît mon excitation.

Mes lèvres s'aventure loin de celles de Charlie, descendant toujours plus bas sur son buste. Après un long chemin parcouru, elles se posent sur un petit morceau de chair que je m'amuse à titiller, à sucer, à embrasser. Et puis mes lèvres délaissent le premier mamelon pour s'en prendre à son jumeau.

Je sens Charlie se tendre, arquer son corps lorsque ma bouche s'en prend à son torse. Après une petite torture, je délaisse le second téton, laissant mes lèvres glisser le long de son ventre. Je l'entends gémir et soupirer presque en même temps comme si il n'avait jamais connu ça.

J'arrive auprès de son nombril, et ma course est stoppée par son pantalon. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa ceinture, et je la retire tout doucement, tout comme j'ouvre son pantalon, et que je le lui retire.

Le lui retire tout aussi tendrement, son boxer. Cela me fais rire, j'aurais plutôt cru que mon homme soit adepte de caleçon et pas de boxer.

**-Colby...** Gémit-il

Je dois aller plus vite. Alors lorsque je libère son sexe de sa prison de tissu, je le regarde, je souffle dessus, et puis tout tendrement je pose ma main dessus, et commence à le caresser. J'aime entendre les gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts crispés sur les coussins de mon canapé. Après un lent massage, où j'ai réussis à entendre certains son particulièrement sexy venant de mon amant, qui m'ont fais sourire, je passe enfin aux choses sérieuses.

Et alors que je porte son pénis dans ma bouche, et que je vois son corps arqué de plaisir, je me déshabille. Je débute un long mouvement de va et vient. Lent et tendre, je sens ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux, m'intimant par là d'aller plus vite. Mais je ne me presse pas, j'aime l'entendre miauler son plaisir.

Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, je sens son agonie se finir en un cri muet, et sa semence envahir ma bouche. Son corps s'est alors levé, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Un sourire léger flotte sur son si beau visage.

Je me redresse légèrement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion, il aime ça. Discrètement derrière l'un des coussins je prend un pot de lubrifiant, et glisse mes doigts à l'intérieur les badigeonnant sans retenu.

Lorsque nous rompons notre baiser, je retire mes doigts du lubrifiant, puis je lui souris, et je l'embrasse de nouveau. Tout en insinuant l'un de mes doigts dans son intimité.

Il se tend, se crispe, mais fini par se détendre lorsque de mon autre main je reprend un massage doux et tendre sur son sexe.

Quelques gémissements passe les barrières de ses lèvres pourtant sceller des miennes. De mes doigts je détends son muscle, et ses gémissements redoublent. Je le sens prêt à me recevoir en lui, nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, et lorsque ses yeux capturent les miens, je vois dans ses grandes orbes noirs et innocentes une peur sourde.

La peur de l'inconnue sans doute. Je le rassure d'un baiser, puis d'un sourire, je me relève, me lubrifie le sexe, je ne veux aucune barrière entre nous. Il écarte ses cuisses, puis agrippe l'un des coussins. Et je le pénètre tout doucement.

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent sous la douleur première, avant qu'il ne les refermes savourant mes lents va et vient. Et plus mes mouvements sont longs, et plus il gémit en redemandant, en suppliant même pour que cela soit plus rapide.

Ma main reprend son sexe qui est coincé entre nos deux ventres, et mes lèvres qui va capturer les siennes une nouvelle fois. Ses gémissements stoppés par notre tendre baiser, mais ses mains crispées me montre à quel point il aime ça.

Cette union de nos deux corps, unifiant nos deux âmes nous fais un bien fou. Je rêve de ce moment depuis le jour où cet ange si particulier à croisé mon chemin. Nos mouvements continuent comme un ballet tendre et chaste.

Pas de brutalité, juste notre tendresse pourtant tellement fragile. Je le sens se cambrer, et pousser un grognement alors que son sperme jaillit et se déverse sur nos deux ventres. Il jette sa tête en arrière et j'en profite pour lui mordiller le cou. Voulant par là même, marquer mon territoire. Car cet ange, est le miens !

Je continus mes va et viens, et je vois mon ange se tordre de plaisir. Et alors que j'accélère je me sens venir en lui. Et dans un cri rauque de plaisir intense, je jouis dans Charlie. Je me retire de son intimité. Tout en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avec passion.

-**Je t'aime Colby... Ne m'abandonne jamais... S'il te plait...** Plaida-t-il après que nous nous soyons séparé, tout en se blottissant dans mon étreinte. Et dans mon silence je lui promit plus que ma sincérité et ma loyauté envers lui. Je lui promis également l'éternité de mon amour pour lui.

Fin.


End file.
